Sonic Wings Book One: The Adventure Begins
by LilianneAngel
Summary: Two sisters, each with incredible powers, encounter an alien hedgehog named Sonic. But when they find out that they are wanted dead by a man named Dr. Eggman, Lilianne and Angel's lives will be changed forever, as they find out their true abilities. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sonic lied down in the grass and smiled. He yawned as he looked up at the evening sky. Tonight, life was great. No worries, no tragedies, _no Eggman_. Suddenly, Sonic remembered something. Something from five years ago. Something unpleasant.

When Sonic was ten, a mysterious being had appeared out of nowhere. He called himself Doctor Robotnik, but the villagers had called him Eggman, for his looks. At first, they didn't think of him as much, passing him off as harmless. Then, one day, robots, created by the mad scientist, arrived, kidnapping the Christmas Island villagers. Sonic had been one of them. He winced as he remembered the terrifying experience of that day. Then, he thought of The Shoes. He found them while trying to escape the Egg Fort, where he and the villagers where being held captive. Since putting them on, he'd managed to control his speed, which he never had done before. He defeated Eggman, but had wound up on South Island. He never returned to Christmas Island, and had made new friends in his new home. Sonic had also explored other islands, and had met up with Eggman far too many times to count. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a squeal from behind. The next thing Sonic knew, he was being hugged.

"Sonic!" the voice from behind exclaimed. "We found you!"

"Amy?" Sonic asked with a confused tone.

"Yes, silly," Amy answered. "Of course it's me! Guess what? We found the last one!"

Behind Amy, four more friendly faces joined her. Sonic beamed with joy as Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles caught up to the pink hedgehog.

"All we have to do," Knuckles, a red echidna, stated. "Is keep this one safe, and Eggman won't find it. That'll be easy." As the friends rejoiced in their discovery, a robotic claw slowly came out of nowhere. Within seconds, the purple Chaos Emerald was snatched out of Knuckle's hand and into the claw's. The claw was connected to a traveling EggPod, with its creator sinisterly grinning.

"I'll take that." Eggman grinned. He snickered to himself as the other six Chaos Emeralds rose out of a can-shaped machine. Eggman put the purple emerald in the machine, and pressed a red button on a remote he was holding.

"With this machine," Eggman began. "I can cause Chaos Control. Then, I shall rule time and space." He waited for the machine to do the action. Nothing happened. Eggman pressed the button again. Still, nothing happened. After pressing the button numerous times, he felt himself getting angry.

"WHY WON'T THIS INFERNAL CONTRAPTION WORK?" Eggman yelled in frustration. Just then, the machine exploded with a loud BOOM. Down on the ground, the alien children began giggling over the mad scientists failure. Among them was Sonic, a blue hedgehog. How Eggman despised that thing. Then, he noticed that one of the children, a rabbit, had stopped laughing. She was staring at Sonic, with curiosity, and a worried expression.

"Mr. Sonic," Cream asked. "What's happening to your nose? It looks funny." Sonic seemed confused for a moment. Suddenly, a shocked expression came over him as he realized his nose was completely see-through. He looked down at his arms and legs, also see-through. Then Sonic watched as his friends, and Eggman, began to disappear. Suddenly, a bright light began to cover the area the friends were in. Soon, all Sonic could see was whiteness everywhere.

The last thing Sonic remembered was a sudden darkness. Soon, he was asleep. Little did he know that Chaos Control had occurred.


	2. Chapter 1: Street Urchin

Chapter One

Street Urchin

Lilianne blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She felt tired, and longed for sleep. Lilianne heard

a whine, and a bark. What did Bruno want now? Maybe he was hungry.

"I know you're hungry, boy." Lilianne said to the German Shepherd puppy. "But it's one

in the morning. You can't eat now." She gave him a reassuring pat on the head, crawled

into her hammock, and tried to go back to sleep. For some reason, she couldn't. Lilianne

then noticed that Bruno was sitting in front of a dumpster, his head cocked to the side.

"Watcha looking at, Bruno?" Lilianne asked. She leaped out of the hammock, and ran to Bruno's side.

"Bruno, draw." Lilianne commanded. The puppy immediately pulled out an Etch-a-Sketch, and went to work. Bruno had the power to identify good and evil people, and could draw people he caught the scent of, even if he never saw them before. As soon as the dog was done, Lilianne picked up the Etch-a-sketch. She looked the drawing over, and thought Bruno was lying.

It was a hedgehog. It didn't look like a real one, but a cartoony one. Lilianne tried not to laugh. Cartoon hedgehogs didn't exist in real life! Or did they? Bruno never lied, but the sketch- Lilianne pondered over the possibility when she heard a loud voice.

"Freeze, street urchin!" A policeman yelled. "We have you surrounded." The girl with the jet black hair and pink bangs stood still. She couldn't run, or hide.

Lilianne sighed. She thought she didn't do anything wrong. She only stole food, because she absolutely needed to. Why did the police make a big deal out of it? She put her hair up in her two signature ponytails, and considered her options. She could run, and get caught. Or, she could fly away. Then Lilianne realized she couldn't use her wings. If anyone found out about her wings, she'd be taken away.

Suddenly, Lilianne tripped over her feet, and fell backward. Instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, she felt two arms catch her. She looked at the police. They were absolutely speechless.

"You're a, um, a-," stuttered one policeman.

"A hedgehog? Why, yes. Yes I am." the blue hedgehog answered. He looked down at the strange girl, the one with the pink bangs, and smiled.

"You better hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." the hedgehog said. He took a few steps back, counted to three, and ran toward the police. Lilianne identified the familiar feel of acceleration. Did this hedgehog have super-speed, like her? Lilianne held on for her life, just in case he did.

All it took was one leap, and Sonic was on a rooftop. He smiled. The police would never get him now. Sonic sat down, and thought about what happened to him so far. He had woken up in a dumpster, and had wandered around for hours until he found an alley. He had walked down the narrow alley until he stumbled upon a hidden courtyard. That's where he found the strange girl.

Now this girl didn't look like his kind at all. She was almost twice as tall as him, about five feet. She didn't have any fur, but had her hair in two ponytails. The girl didn't have a muzzle or a tail. What was she anyway? Sonic shrugged, and looked at her. All she had on was a white tank top, and ratty jeans. Her feet were covered in cuts and bruises. Her cat's eye green eyes looked down, with sorrow.

"Hey, kid." Sonic began. "You better run before the cops get to you."

"Run?" said the strange girl. "Who said I had to run?"

Lilianne closed her eyes. She focused on her wings. Opening her eyes, she looked back. There they were. Angel-like wings, white as snow, were perched on her back. Lilianne took a few steps back, ran forward, jumped, and flew off. She forced her wings to go faster. Then she felt the warm feeling of acceleration. But when she looked back, Lilianne saw the hedgehog in pursuit of her. Following her instincts, she flew done on to the rooftop he was on, and pinned him down with her bare hands.

"Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Following me, that's what."

Sonic sighed. This girl had quite an attitude. Just like him.

"Who are you? And where are your alien friends?" Lilianne shouted.

"Me?" the hedgehog asked. "I'm no one important. But if you really want to know, I'm Sonic, the hedgehog."

Sonic silently stood up, and waited for the reaction he knew he'd get. Just like he expected, the girl, whose wings had disappeared, walked up to him. Her eyes, once serious and brooding, now had a glimmer in them.

"My name's Lilianne." the girl said, with a cocky smile on her face. "You still haven't answered my other two questions."

"Well first," Sonic began, "I have no idea where my friends are. I don't even know how I got here. And second, I'm not the alien, you are!"

Lilianne seemed confused at his sudden accusation. Her, an alien? No way!

"Haven't you seen a human before?" Lilianne asked.

"Oh," Sonic said. "So that's what they're called."

"So you've seen one?"

"Yup. His name's Eggman. He'd love to put me and my friends in cages and torture us."

Lilianne guessed that this Eggman guy, whoever he was, was someone she'd rather avoid, than pass by on a street. Suddenly she looked down, and saw a crowd in the street. The entire Station Square Police Department was there. Half of them were maintaining the crowd, the other half yelling through bullhorns at Lilianne and Sonic.

"I guess the police think we're in cahoots with each other." Lilianne groaned. "We can't run, fly, or hide. We're dead!"

"Of course we can run!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hold my hand." Lilianne did what he said.

"Let's go."

With perfect accuracy, Sonic and Lilianne hopped off the roof, landed on the ground, feet first, and ran. Lilianne felt both excited, and scared. What would happen next? Was this a dream? It felt so real. Sonic and Lilianne ran into an alley, and jumped into an empty dumpster. They waited for the sounds of the crowd to die off. After what seemed to be forever, the two came out of their hiding place.

"Your parents must be worried sick by now." Sonic commented.

"They can't." Lilianne frowned. "They're dead."

"Well," Sonic continued, "Don't you have any family?"

"Angel's my family."

"Who's that?"

"My twin sister. She's been my only family since Mom and Dad died. If she finds out I'm involved with your dilemma, I'll be in major trouble. Now, can you take me home?"

"Sure can." Sonic answered. "Where to?"

"The alleyway between the Coffee Nook and One Man's Trash." Lilianne stated.

"Ok." Sonic said with his cocky grin on his face. He took Lilianne's hand, hopped onto the roof, and headed to the courtyard home. In the morning, he'd get answers to this mystery.


	3. Chapter 2: Angel and Cheese

Chapter Two

Angel and Cheese

Angel woke up in the same tree in the same park. This was home. She let her wings disappear, and jumped out of the oak tree. Yawning and stretching, she walked over to a water fountain to wake herself up.

"Good morning, Station Square." Angel said to herself. She splashed some water on her face, and sat on a park bench. She found herself wondering about the thing that happened last night. She woke up to find the police crawling around the park. Angel felt scared as she realized she could have been found. That would have been bad. If the police had caught her and Lilianne, well, it would have been something terrible.

Angel suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. She grabbed a stick from the ground, and side-stepped to the bush. Were the cops spying on her? Angel didn't want to know.

"I have a big, uh, stick here," Angel shakily yelled. "And I'm not afraid to use it!" All she heard from the bush was a high-pitched "Chao!" Was Lilianne messing with her? Angel decided to find out. She walked over to the bush, parted some leaves and branches, and looked. What she found surprised her.

It was a thing. Angel had no idea what it was. It was blue, with a yellow bauble floating above its head. When Angel picked it up, it was small enough to fit on the palm of her hand.

"Um, hi." Angel began. She didn't know how it would react. The thing just looked up at her with curiosity.

"Chao chao." the thing said. Suddenly, it just started crying, or at least Angel thought it was. There were real tears. She tried to calm down the Chao-thing, but failed. Then, Angel noticed a newspaper near her feet. Picking it up, she noticed two pictures at the bottom of the paper. One was a two-tailed fox, the other, a rabbit. The thing floated other to the newspaper, still crying, and pointed at the rabbit.

"That's your friend," Angel commented. "Isn't it?" The creature nodded. It had stopped crying, but still had tears on it's face.

"Don't be sad." Angel reassured. "I'll help you find your friend." The thing smiled, and tried to hug Angel to no avail. She smiled, giggling at it's humor, until she saw the rest of the cover. Two more pictures were on it. One was of a hedgehog. The other was-

"Lilianne!" Angel yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She felt infuriated by her sister's antics. Now she would get both of them in trouble. Angel put the thing in her backpack, and stomped all the way to Lilianne's home. Now she'd get a piece of her mind!

Lilianne put Bruno in her lap, and looked at the hedgehog sitting on the dumpster. She'd only known Sonic since last night, but felt she knew him far longer. Still, he was a stranger. And she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. Lilianne laughed at herself. That would have been something Angel could have said.

"LILIANNE!" Angel screamed as she stomped into the courtyard. Lilianne fell off the chair she was sitting on.

"What's all the fuss about?" Lilianne asked. All her sister did was shove a newspaper into her face. The headline screamed "Human and Alien Against Station Square"

"I'd expect this from the Enquirer," Lilianne joked. "But this is ridiculous." Angel gave her twin a cold look, went behind the dumpster, and pulled Sonic out.

"I'm telling you," Lilianne continued. "We are NOT in cahoots with each other. That's just ridiculous." Angel could feel herself steaming. She walked over to her sister, still upset.

"If the police find us," Angel said through gritted teeth. "We'll be beyond dead. Understand?" Lilianne nodded. Then, she noticed something in Angel's backpack. It looked like- well, something weird.

"Um, Angel?" Lilianne asked. "What's in your backpack?"

" Oh, that?" Angel answered, no longer angry. "I have no idea. I found it this morning. Isn't it cute?" The thing floated out of the backpack to Sonic. Angel let go of the hedgehog as the thing began crying- again. This time, it seemed to be telling Sonic something.

"This looks bad." Sonic groaned. "Really, really bad." He picked up the newspaper, and pointed to the picture of the rabbit. "Let's hope the cops haven't done anything to her."

"Who?" both girls asked in unison.

"Cream." Sonic stated matter-of-factly. "She's the rabbit. Something must have happened to her." Seeing the sisters confused faces, he continued. "Cream and Cheese are always together, unless something happens to one of them. I wonder how Cheese got out of this mess." Noticing the other picture of the fox, a grim expression spread across his face. "Tails is here too? Oh, no. This looks very, _very_, bad."

Cream lied down in the cage, and tried to hold back tears. She didn't know what was going on. One minute, she was on that hill, with her friends. Next, she was being taken away by the police. Cream didn't know where she was, but she knew it was top-secret. She looked into the next cage, where Tails, the only friend with her, sat, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"If only Sonic were here," Tails murmured. "He'd know what to do." He wrapped his double tails around himself, and thought about what happened. First, Eggman's machine exploded, then they started to disappear. Tails remembered waking up with Cream on a busy intersection. The police, and a huge crowd, were already there. It didn't take very long to notice the two alien children. As Tails pondered over how all of the hullabaloo got started, only two words came to his mind. Chaos Control.

Tails had never seen Chaos Control before. He had, however, heard a legend about the Chaos Emeralds, which caused the action. Tails had been told that Chaos Emeralds had minds of their own. He'd heard that they were very mischievous, separating whenever all seven joined. But Tails thought about something else that sparked his interest. Legend had it that Chaos Emeralds actually _selected_ who could use them, like Sonic. Sonic…

Tails thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices coming from down the hall. Light flooded into the room, as the door opened. Two men in lab coats opened Tails' cage.

"Subject B," One scientist said, "You're wanted in the lab." Tails began to feel scared. He looked over into the next cage, where Cream sat shaking.

"Be brave, Cream!" Tails shouted as he was being taken away. In a few seconds, the scientists had shut the door behind them.

Tears began to flow down Cream's face. What were they going to do with Tails? She wished Cheese were here. Maybe he was back in the city. Cream slowly cried herself to sleep, lonely and scared.


End file.
